The present invention relates to a modular chair and more particularly an item of furniture that can be converted into a plurality of furniture components.
The use of furniture devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, furniture devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of assembling into a variety of shapes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,800 to Kogan discloses a piece of furniture comprised of modular units that can be assembled or disassembled. U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,461 to Moriyama and U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,728 to Redemske disclose additional modular furniture assemblies.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a modular chair for being capable of being converted into a plurality of furniture components.
In this respect, the modular chair according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of being capable of being converted into a plurality of furniture components.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved modular chair which can be used for being capable of being converted into a plurality of furniture components. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of furniture devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved modular chair. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved modular chair which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a pair of upper components each having a generally U-shaped configuration. Each upper component has a horizontal segment having opposed ends. The opposed ends each have a rounded segment secured thereto and extending upwardly therefrom in an outwardly angular orientation. One of the upper components has a back segment extending between the rounded segments thereof. A pair of lower components are adapted for coupling with the pair of upper components. The pair of lower components each have a generally U-shaped configuration. Each lower component has a horizontal segment having opposed ends. The opposed ends each have a vertical segment extending upwardly therefrom. Each vertical segment has an arcuate recess formed on upper and inner surfaces thereof. The pair of upper components are receivable between the vertical segments whereby the rounded segments are seated within the arcuate recesses and the horizontal segments are in an abutting relationship in a fully assembled configuration. The upper and lower components can be separated from one another and inverted to provide four separate seats.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved modular chair which has all the advantages of the prior art furniture devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved modular chair which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved modular chair which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved modular chair which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a modular chair economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved modular chair for being capable of being converted into a plurality of furniture components.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved modular chair including a pair of upper components each having a generally U-shaped configuration. Each upper component has a horizontal segment having opposed ends. The opposed ends each have a rounded segment secured thereto and extending upwardly therefrom in an outwardly angular orientation. A pair of lower components are adapted for coupling with the pair of upper components. The pair of lower components each have a generally U-shaped configuration. Each lower component has a horizontal segment having opposed ends. The opposed ends each have a vertical segment extending upwardly therefrom. Each vertical segment has an arcuate recess formed on upper and inner surfaces thereof. The pair of upper components are receivable between the vertical segments whereby the rounded segments are seated within the arcuate recesses and the horizontal segments are in an abutting relationship in a fully assembled configuration.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.